custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Toa Excalibus
The Toa Excalibus are a Toa Team of seven formed by the High Council of Haven in Haven City. Although adored by the public and viewed as beloved heroes, behind closed doors they are more villains often described as being worse than Skakdi. History Formation The team was initially formed by the High Council when the previous Toa team were all killed in a freak accident, the public being told it was a fight with Skakdi. Six upstanding Matoran where elected by the Council to become Toa during a public ceremony. Elected Matoran where Ta-Matoran Bilon, Ga-Matoran Eryth, Onu-Matoran Torigoth, Po-Matoran Theosir, Le-Matoran Rheena and Ko-Matoran Genbu, Bilon being elected the leader by the Council. A week later the Legendary Hero Alcamoth shows up and offers his support, being elected leader of the Toa Excalibus due to his status as a Toa of Light and his reputation as a hero. Initially this didn't sit well with Bilon but he came to accept it knowing his reputation. At first Alcamoth was quite distant from the team but about halfway into the first year he began interacting with the team trying to get to learn all the strengths and weakness of his team members having observed them for half a year and they quickly realised that he wasn't the hero everyone had made him out to be. The Slow Decent 50 years later Alcamoth's psychopathy and narcissism had rubbed off on the team and the power that came from being beloved heroes had gone to their heads. One day out of nowhere, Theosir randomly decides to become a Turaga, essentially abandoning the team. Not only did this anger Alcamoth but the Council exiled him to a far away island community essentially removing him from the picture entirely. Not long after Genbu began to express his desire to leave the team and he also weaponized this desire to manipulate his team into doing what he wants them to do, as after the fallout of losing Theosir, the team didn't want to deal with being another member short. Upon trying the tactic on Alcamoth however, Alcamoth didn't have any of it. Instead he disspears for a week and comes back having hired a Skakdi named Tiendak who lures Genbu into an ambush at night and kills him. Tiendak stays loyal to Alcamoth knowing he pays well and awaits further requests to take out political rivals and anyone who could be a genuine trouble to him. Two months later two replacements are finally elected by the council this time being experienced Toa Judice, Toa of Iron and Mortha, Toa of Plasma. Judice immediately gained a reputation within for being an aggressive hothead while Mortha came across as cold and distant much like how Alcamoth did. Judice made it very clear that he did not like any of the team members besides Eryth who everyone seemed to respect for chilled and laid back nature and Alcamoth for the sheer amount of power he commanded. Mortha on the other hand didn't seem to have any opinion on anyone instead establishing her reputation and skills as a genius strategist within the team. Two years later a new member is inducted into the team, this one being a Toa of Magnetism known as Nila. Being someone who loves to provoke conflict for the fun it didn't take long for her to start looking for weak spots among the team and who was worth picking on to her. Eventually she decided to target Rheena to where she made it clear that they would not get along. Upon realising that Rheena would bite back she began to blackmail Matoran into sabotaging her reputation in order to have her kicked off the team. Initially Rheena tried to fight these accusations but as the rumors became widespread and she eventually is kicked of the team. Two weeks later a Matoran who was blackmailed confesses directly to Alcamoth that Nila blackmailed him into sabotaging Rheena's reputation. Alcamoth confronts Nila about the matter in front of the team and puts her in her place. From their Nila never provoked conflict with her fellow Toa, only Matoran affiliates that already knew the true nature of the team. Five months later, Rheena finally comes forward to the High Council with a full defense and evidence at her disposal, but upon hearing of this Alcamoth realises that the team would have to attend a long trial. Feeling really lazy he just gets Tiendak to assassinate her to avoid the trail entirely. This absolutely disgusts Eryth though who up until this point had been growing rather tired of the despicable acts that her team members had been committing. One night she leaves a letter to the High Council that she's resigning and then attempts to flee the city. A group of Matoran however inform Alcamoth of where she is and likely heading and he responds by sending Tiendak to kill her. Eryth however, is able to talk her way out of death by striking a deal with Tiendak to give him all the assets she owned as she intended to have a fresh start. He spares her life and reports back to Alcamoth that Eryth is dead. Seven months later after searching for and able candidate the High Council selects Bo-Matoran Floren to become the Toa Excalibus of Plantlife. Being a fresh Toa the remaining original members see this as an opportunity for a fresh start but to their surprise he's already a spoiled brat. Rise of the Toa Monad Ten years later, explorer Toa of Lightning Fonsetta is contacted by the high council to be inducted into the team. A Toa of Fire by the name of Cavanich learns that Eryth is still alive. Knowing the true nature of the Toa Excalibus he attempts to reach out to her to stop her from accepting the offer. Members Current Members Non-Current Members Unofficial Members Category:Toa Teams